Power Rangers VS Voltron
Power Rangers VS Voltron is the 75th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from the series of the same name and the Voltron Lion Force from the Voltron television series in a battle between world-saving teams of young people with combining animal mechas. Description Two teams. Two robots. Only one survives! These squad of galactic defenders go head to head in our special 75th episode of Death Battle! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston ) Wiz: It's finally time for one of the biggest match-ups in DEATH BATTLE history. Boomstick: Yeah the giant robot fight of all giant robot fights. Wiz: The Megazord, the heavy hitting mech commanded by five Power Rangers. Boomstick: And Voltron, the defender of the universe piloted by five paladins. Wiz: For this match-up there will be: No Dragonzords, no Galaxy Garrisons, no robot Brachiosaurus and no... mice. Boomstick: Just a good old 5v5 war of the giant robots. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Power Rangers (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Since the dawn of time, good has battled the forces of evil. The vicious witch Rita Repulsa and her giant monsters waged war with the good-natured galactic sage, Zordon. Boomstick: Their two thousand year war finally ended, when Rita zapped him into a time warp, but not before Zordon managed to lock her up in a space dumpster? Wiz: Yes, apparently that thing is a "space dumpster", or to put it more accurately, a "galactic recycling bin." However, Zordon knew it was only a matter of time before Rita escaped to conquer Earth once more. Boomstick: Good thing Zordon had thousands of years to come up with a fool-proof plan. He could summon the five greatest warriors from around the galaxy to defend the planet, or... Zordon: Teleport to us five overbearing, and over-emotional humans. Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers!! (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - 'Go Go Power Rangers (Orchestra Version)*) Wiz: That plan is asinine! But somehow, it worked! Zordon granted five teenagers the ability to draw power from a dimension called the Morphin Grid. This molecular transmutation turns them into superhumans with access to mighty mechanical beasts called Zords, becoming the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Go Go Power Rangers (Instrumental)*) Zack: Mastodon! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger! Jason: Tyrannosaurus! All together after morphing: Power Rangers! Boomstick: *singing* Go Go Power Rangers! (does an air guitar riff), First there's Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger. He's a fearless leader, expert martial artist, and owns one of the coolest Zords of the bunch: the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Wiz: Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, is the genius of the group. He loves to work with machines, especially his impressive Triceratops Zord. With its grappling hook horns, this 140 ton behemoth can stop a foe in its tracks. Boomstick: Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, is equal parts brains and martial arts specialist, she's a threat both outside and inside her speedy Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord. Wiz: Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger is a smack talking valley girl who has the skies covered in her Pterodactyl Zord, which can fly at two and a half times the speed of sound. Boomstick: Last, but not least, there's Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, who's mastered his own fighting style called "Hip-Hop Kido." Yep, this kid fights aliens with the power of dance, along with his Mastodon Zord. Although slow, this Zord can freeze-blast enemies with ice, or...saran wrap if you're short on budget. (*Cues: Go Green Ranger Go Instrumental Version*) Wiz: But when five giant mechanical beasts aren't enough to keep the villains down, these machines join together to... Boomstick: Forge the coolest friggin' thing you've ever seen in your life! (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Instrumental Theme again*) Red Ranger: Power Rangers, bring 'em together! The Megazord performs its iconic transformation sequence. (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zords (Instrumental) *) Wiz: This is the Megazord, a 333 foot colossus with enough power to effortlessly tear down buildings, sometimes unintentionally. All five Rangers pilot the Megazord as one, combining their own martial arts skills to defeat giant monsters. Boomstick: It's like a giant Rock'em Sock'em Robot, with laser beams! It can fry enemies with its cranial laser, blast fireballs from its hands, shoot immobilizing beams from its eyes, and even use the Mastodon's face as a shield. And when it's time to send someone to an early grave, they summon their blade ex machina, the Power Sword. Wiz: Little known fact: Simply touching the power sword can recharge the Megazord if it's low on power. Boomstick: It's not just a battery, this giant sword is over one hundred feet long, and orbits the Earth when not in use. Plus, it can launch energy waves and cut down almost any monster with just one swing. Wiz: And there's even more, it's a surprisingly versatile weapon, like with this feature they implemented against the Knasty Knight. Zack: Any energy we throw at him, he just reflects back at us, that's why our weapons all burned out. Jason: So what do we do about it? Zack: Reflect his energy back at him, along with a bit of our own! Boomstick: I don't get it. Wiz: Apparently, the Power Sword can absorb oncoming kinetic energy and turn it against the attacker, drastically increasing the Megazord's striking power. Boomstick: Well, after pummeling monsters every weekday afternoon, the Power Rangers have been through almost everything, from fighting a world destroying dragon, to a giant walking pumpkin who raps? Pumpkin Rapper: Ooh, you Rangers make me mad, waking me up with a rap that bad! Wiz: They've even fought Kimberly's purse. Boomstick: Man, these villains were getting desperate, and so were the writers. Wiz: Anyway, the Megazord is strong enough to lift and throw the 170 ton Dragonzord into a mountain with little effort. Boomstick: So long, gay Bowser! Wiz: Even the individual Zords can support the weight of whole monsters on their own. While many of these monsters should weigh similar to the Megazord, some certainly weigh even more, in fact, in a general scale, when you double the size of an object, it's weight increases by a factor of eight. Comparing these organic monsters to human beings means some of them could weigh as much as ten thousand tons. Boomstick: And the Megazord even gut punched one of them over a hundred feet into the air. Wiz: Assuming that monster is ten thousand tons, lifting it 133 feet would require about ninety million newtons of force, fifty times as much force as a space shuttle's launching thrust. Boomstick: With that kind of strength, I bet you could backhand a person into outer space. Wiz: That's oddly specific. Boomstick: Strange, wasn't it? Regardless, they've used that strength to take down countless monsters capable of wiping out all life on Earth. They even toe to toe with Cyclopsis, a war zord designed to conquer entire worlds. Wiz: But even for the Power Rangers, defending the Earth is no small job. When they least expect it, the Megazord's energy supply can be quickly exhausted in the middle of combat. Boomstick: And it doesn't help that half the reason is because they just get hit so damn much! Despite the Megazord's awesome power, it's really lacking in the whole maneuverability department, I mean, come on! It can at least try to avoid an attack! Wiz: But when the enemy hits hard, the Power Rangers hit back even harder, with the fate of the world lying in their hands, no one can ever take them down. Red Ranger: Bring him down! Rangers: HIYAH! (the Megazord slashes through a monster, destroying it) Voltron Lion Force (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Robeast Arrives*) Wiz: From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. Boomstick: In less cryptic terms, 1,200 years ago, the evil Drule Empire nearly conquered the entire known universe, but not everybody was cool with fleets of ships shooting up their planets, so a team of scientists and magic priests decided to fight back. ''' Wiz: Through the marriage of magic and technology, they forged a 300-foot tall, living automaton so powerful that it single-handedly pushed back the Empire's onslaughts. Before long, the whole universe had heard of the mechanical knight known as Voltron. (*Cues: Voltron Theme Heavy Metal*) '''Boomstick: Pissed that he was losing everything because of some space robot, the Empire's King Zarkon ordered a space witch to kill Voltron with a magic space spell, and it kind of worked? Instead of being destroyed, Voltron was split up into five very merchandisable robot lions. (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - To Go Home*) Wiz: Divided and stripped of its sentience, the universe's best hope had fallen. Boomstick: Until five space explorers crash landed on Arus, the exact same planet the Lions just so happened to be hiding on. Destiny or some crap led 'em to the castle, where the Princess Allura gave them a life-changing opportunity: Pilot the long lost Lions and go around saving the universe for a living. (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Theme Song*) Wiz: Keith Kogane is the head of the Lion Force in more ways than one. As leader of the team, he commands his cohorts, and he pilots the Black Lion, the literal head of Voltron. Boomstick: Lance McClain is the Han Solo of the group. This hot-headed show-off controls the Red Lion which forms Voltron's right arm. Wiz: Tsuyoshi Garett, better known as Hunk, is the muscle of the team. He pilots the Yellow Lion which forms Voltron's left leg. Boomstick: The Blue Lion is piloted by Sven Holgersson-''' (We see a scene of Sven being killed by a scimitar) '''Boomstick: Oh, he dead. Ahem, the Blue Lion is piloted by Princess Allura herself, taking over after the original pilot got a bad case of stabbing. Her Lion forms Voltron's right leg. Wiz: Last up is Darrell Stoker, you can call him Pidge. Pidge pilots the Green Lion, Voltron's left arm. Boomstick: And he's also, well, a little unhinged. Pidge runs screaming, a grenade in hand. Hunk: Pidge, get rid of that grenade! Pidge continues like a madman, screaming and running with the grenade. (*Cues: Voltron Theme (Edited)*) Boomstick: At least his outfit matches his Lion's colors. I mean damn, it's not that hard, people! Wiz: And when all five Lions combine, Voltron lives again. Keith: Activate mega thrusters! Voltron Lion Force: VOLTRON! (the Lion's combine) Keith: Form feet and legs!; Form arms and body!; And I'll form the head! Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you ever think about how the pilots stay in the heads of the Lions when their fighting? That has to be, like, ridiculously nauseating. Wiz: Oh, undoubtedly, that's probably why they usually travel by flight, and prefer long range combat over hand to hand. (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Voltron Transformation*) Boomstick: Speaking of which, Voltron got busy fighting Zarkon's giant robeasts and saving the universe with a huge assortment of weapons. Voltron can shoot Stingray Missiles and even pillars of flame out of it's hands and feet, or blast the Lion heads off like rockets. It can stun enemies with Ion Dart lasers from its head, or use the Electro Force Cross attack from its chest. Wiz: On Keith's command, the Lion Force can manifest Voltron's most powerful weapons out of thin air, everything from spinning laser blades, to javelins, to nun-chucks. Boomstick: But the real show stopper is the almighty Blazing Sword. Keith: Form Blazing Sword! Boomstick: With this blade, Voltron can slice through most robeasts like jello, and dish out the Star Fire attack, which splits robeasts apart and also makes a friggin' tornado for good measure. Wiz: The Blazing Sword can also conduct electricity to recharge Voltron itself. Boomstick: Why are all these swords also batteries? Wiz: The Blazing Sword is enormously powerful, capable of destroying a satellite hundreds of times larger than Voltron. Voltron himself is powerful enough to melt meteors, kick giant machines sky high, and take explosions the size of countries. Boomstick: The Voltron Lions have even traveled between galaxies in less than a day, making them several times faster than the speed of light. (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Detecting Voltron*) Wiz: Voltron has also survived landing on the Omega Comet, which is so dense, it possesses the gravitational force of a black hole. Boomstick: Okay, that all sounds insane, but even giant robot man-lions have their limits, like getting ganged up on by multiple robeasts at once, or getting stabbed and sliced open, but black hole levels of gravity? Huh, that's a cakewalk, right? Wiz: Voltron may be strong, but it lacks the finesse and skill of one trained in martial arts. Voltron also carries a shocking design flaw, if the release plates on its joints are struck in combat, it could jettison an entire limb from the core body. Boomstick: Wait wait wait, your telling me that if I kick Voltron, fricking Voltron, in the shins hard enough, he'll just lose a leg? It'll just pop right off? Wiz: Essentially, yes, though it has only happened in training. (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Robeast Arrives again*) Wiz: Even so, whether the Lion Force is up against a technical issue or a colossal robeast, the universe can always depend on Voltron. (Voltron slashes through a robeast, destroying it) Death Battle The Voltron Paladins are seen piloting their lions in a deserted canyon area, and walk around to observe their surroundings. Keith: Scanners on, team! Seems the prehistoric activity originates here! Lance: Finally! If I don't see a dinosaur today, I'm blaming you. Keith's scanners start beeping from an incoming force. Allura: Quiet Lance, I'm picking up something... Five multicolored beams emerge from the sky and disappear with the five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers emerging from them. (*Cues: Stronger Together - Brandon Yates*) Power Rangers: Power Rangers! Hunk walks his yellow lion up to the group to greet them. Hunk: Helloooo! Jason: We need dinozord power, now! The Zords of the Power Rangers run onto the battlefield towards their masters. Pidge walks his green lion up to Hunk's. Pidge: Hunk, what's happening? Hunk: I think I found the dinosaurs... The Rangers enter their respective Zords. Jason: All right Rangers, log on! Zack: Zack here, this is kickin'! Billy: This is Billy, all systems go! Trini: Trini reporting, ready to rock! '' ''Kimberly: I love this part! Let's tame these kittens! The Zords prepare to start forming into the Megazord. Keith: Form Voltron! The Paladins fly their lions up into the sky and start forming Voltron. A side by side view shows the two giant mechs forming. Keith: Form feet and legs!; Form arms and body!; And I'll form the head! The Megazord finishes forming and prepares a battle stance. Jason: Megazord Battle Mode! Voltron leaps back onto the ground and prepares to fight. Voltron Force: Voltron! Voltron looks upwards to see a towering Megazord walk towards it. FIGHT! Megazord delivers a double-fisted overhead punch to Voltron, punches it two more times, and tosses it onto the ground behind it. It then prepares to stomp on the large robot. Billy: C'mon! Voltron leaps out of the way and starts backflipping to safety. Keith: Form spinning laser blades! Voltron summons spinning laser blades and sends them towards the Megazord, which struggles to defend itself under the pressure. Afterwards, Voltron unleashes a powerful laser beam which the Megazord dodges. Zack: Who are these guys? Voltron fires three more lasers at the Megazord, but it deflects the shots back at Voltron with the Mastadon Shield. The lasers form an explosion to send Voltron back. Jason: We need the Power Sword, now! The Power Sword flies from the sky and hits Voltron along the way, knocking them into the ground. The Megazord picks up the sword off the ground and swings it at Voltron, who swiftly dodges it. The second swipe sends the large mech back into a canyon. Zack: Ha! Stay down! The Megazord bangs its sword against its shield in intimidation and prepares for another strike. Jason: Let's show 'em how it's done! Power Rangers: Yeah! Voltron stumbles and gets back up. Hunk: It's a sword! Keith: Seriously! Form Blazing Sword! The Red and Green Lion clash together and form the Blazing Sword, placing it in the Red Lion's mouth. The Megazord powers up its sword while Voltron dashes forward and leaps toward its opponent. The two mechs clash their gargantuan swords. Kimberly: Isn't this usually the part where we win? The Megazord headbutts Voltron out of the clash, but Voltron gets the upperhand with sword slashes thanks to its overwhelming speed. After multiple sword swings, the Megazord slashes at Voltron multiple times and manages to disarm the main weapon of the Paladins. Lance: Wait, the sword! Pidge: There's no time! Ignoring the sword, Voltron dashes at the Megazord, picks it up, and drags it along the ground, eventually tossing it to another canyon. Voltron dashes forward again, but the Megazord unleashes a massive laser that starts pushing Voltron back. They corner Voltron into a seperate cliffside with the Power Sword and unleash the ice beam to trap Pidge and his Green Lion into the cliff. Trini: Jason look! It's wide open! The Megazord starts charging the Power Sword to attack the defenseless Green Lion. Lance: Pidge, no! The Red Lion leans forward and defends the Green Lion from the slash, but is cut off in the process. Separating Lance from his team and potentially killing him. Pidge: LANCE! NOOOO! Jason: All right guys, let's finish this! The Megazord prepares another attack on Voltron. But the Green Lion manages to escape from the ice holding it back. Allura: We need to move! Pidge: GET AWAAAY! The Green Lion manages to punch the Megazord backwards before it can strike. Keith: Pidge, the sword! The Green Lion separates from Voltron so Pidge can retrieve the Blazing Sword. The Megazord notices the Green Lion flying towards the sword. Keith: Give him covering fire! Allura: With what? Keith: Everything! Voltron unleashes all of its projectile weapons towards the Megazord, overwhelming it in the process. Pidge manages to grab the Blazing Sword with his Green Lion while the Megazord is getting pummeled. Billy: Quick, redirect the energy! Jason: It's too much! Pidge reunites with Voltron and the Voltron Force charge at the Megazord with one final powerful sword swipe. They slice the Megazord down the middle and cause it to explode, killing all of the Power Rangers in the process. Voltron stands triumphantly. KO! Results (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Try This*) Boomstick: Now that's what I call a battle! Wiz: There's a good reason why Voltron is the defender of the universe. While the Megazord boasted excellent abilities in hand to hand and sword combat, Voltron couldn't go down so easily. Boomstick: Voltron's huge arsenal put it ahead, especially in long range, even when the Megazord could get in close, it couldn't keep up with Voltron's blazing speed. I mean, Voltron travels between galaxies in a matter of hours, and it can fly. Wiz: The Megazord once punched a monster weighing at most, ten thousand tons, 133 feet into the air, in contrast, Voltron kicked a 3,900 ton mutated bulldozer nearly 1,900 feet up. Despite Voltron's monster weighing less than the Megazord's, this is still a more impressive feat. Comparing weight and distance traveled for both feats, Voltron's requires at least five and a half times more strength. (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zords (Instrumental) again*) Boomstick: Plus, Voltron clearly had the superior durability, especially with that black hole comet feat. Wiz: The Omega Comet's pull could destroy entire planets within 62 miles of itself, which means the comet could output forces of over 13 sextillion newtons. Boomstick: The Megazord couldn't survive anything close to that level of power, we can prove it. Later in Power Rangers history, they upgraded their mech to the Thunder Megazord, which is specifically stated to be more powerful than the original Megazord in every way. Alpha: The new Zords will serve you well. Zordon: Once mastered, your Zords will reveal even greater powers. (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Theme Song again*) Wiz: When this new Megazord fought against a giant Zord called Serpentera, which, at full power, could destroy planets, a single blast from it easily tore the Thunder Megazord apart, and that blast didn't even use half of Serpentera's power. Boomstick: Voltron outclassed the Megazord in almost every way that counted, including strength, speed, and durability, trust me, I'm not "lion". Wiz: The winner is Voltron. Trivia *This episode was likely done to commemorate the Power Rangers movie released around the time of the fight's announcement. *According to the cast, this fight was originally going to be the season finale of season 3, but was delayed and replaced with Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. It was also originally going to be the season premiere of season 4 but was delayed yet again, this time being replaced with Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake. Due to Nick Cramer admitting on Twitter that episode 66 of season 3 was pushed back to be the finale, it is most likely the case that episode 66 would have been this fight, making this fight have a total of 3 known delays. **The same cast also revealed that this episode is the most expensive episode of DEATH BATTLE! thus far. *This is the second DEATH BATTLE episode to show characters from Power Rangers (the first episode was Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon). *Boomstick exclaims "And that's what I call a battle!" after the fight in a similar fashion as he did in Mario VS Sonic *This is the first DEATH BATTLE episode to feature Voltron characters. *According to the commentary several ideas were thrown around for how the animation was going to end. Some of which included Voltron flying the Megazord into space and Pidge stabbing the Megazord with the sword by himself but the way the animation actually ended was thought to be the correct answer "just to emphasize how powerful Voltron is" *This is the third match-up that was done prior by ismahawk's Minute Match-Ups (not related to One Minute Melee), the first two were Green Arrow VS Hawkeye and Flash VS Quicksilver. **Danny Shepherd, the co-creator of Minute Match-Ups, praised the fight on Twitter and called it "Easily one of my favorite Death Battle episodes." *Matthew Patrick, Austin Hargrave, Amanda Lee, Andre Meadows, Jeff Fabre, Morgan Berry, Alejandro Saab, Nick Landis, Scott Frerichs, and Melonie Mac are all voice actors in this episode, making this fight have a grand total of ten individual voices. This is the largest cast an episode has ever had, even excluding Ben and Chad. *The battlefield in this episode is similar to the battlefields seen in Pokémon VS Digimon and Goku VS Superman 2. *This is the second Death Battle to involve a Power Ranger/Super Sentai Combatant, the first was Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. Category:Death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Fights with commentary